Iceshine
' ' Iceshine is a lean, slender, beautiful tabby she-cat with long, silver fur, white dapples like snow, shining, icy-blue eyes, with well-muscled shoulders, a broad head, and a bushy tail. She has powerful haunches and shoulders, with a finely shaped head and ears that taper to gentle points. Revealed on the IRC, November 25th, 2010 History :Icekit is born to Snowstorm and Thistleflame along with her siblings, Echokit, Pinekit, Ashkit and Cherrykit. The day after she had been born, she opens her eyes. She and Echokit travel out of the nursery. Flarekit shows them around. While they are exploring, Brookpaw faints. She, Flarekit, and her sister immedaitly rush to the scence. Applepaw and Finchpaw heal her. She and Echokit later go back to the nursery. :When Snowstorm calls them for a nap, she obeys and naps. Then, she wakes up. She is revealed to have a bad dream. The young kit tells Snowstorm about her dream. She looks puzzled but replies, "It's only a dream. It doesn't mean anything." She then play-fights with Cherrykit and Ashkit. She is then told a story about Firestar by Flameshine, to be finished by Blazepelt. :Later, Sandmist and Fuzzypelt are killed by ShadowClan warriors. Icekit believes there should be no battle when it is brought up. But they do fight, anyways. When ThunderClan attack ShadowClan, she, Ashkit, and Cherrykit sneak in their camp. The kit later battles Viperfang, but he is too strong for her. :She comes back to camp un-injured, and talks about how she wants to be a medicine cat. She wakes up in the middle of the night and asks for a drink. Snowstorm brings her a moss ball to drink. At sunrise, she wakes up and complains that she is bored. Snowstorm suggests that she should go to Applepaw and learn some herbs. She does, and learns about Poppy seeds and Marigold. She later brings those herbs to her mother. :As a kit, Blood and Moon kidnap her and Echokit. They are scared to death. Moon finds some deathberries, to make them eat. She gives them to Icekit, and she almost dies. But with a touch of Echokit's tail, she was healed instantly. She and her sister work together to kill the two evil cats. Then, they run back to camp. :Icekit is later made an apprentice, Icepaw, with Frostwing as her mentor. :Later, she and Flarepaw are out hunting. They hear the spooky words, "Beneath you it devours." After they heard that, they hear screaming coming down from the river. They leap in the river, and the current drags them down a waterfall. They reach the end of the waterfall and land on the ground with large thumps. :Crookedpaw, Nightpaw, Pinepaw, Dustpaw, Riverpaw, and Dapplepaw are there. Echopaw later follows them. Icepaw looks at the ledges and tells the crew that they are too deadly to climb. Icepaw sees a hole, and they go down there. :In the hole, a flood starts. Icepaw almost died, but before she almost did, she dug up a tunnel. They saw light, and swam up. It was the Ancients. They sleep, and the next day, they hear roars, smell the smoke of fire, and hear the barks of dogs and foxes. :She, Flarepaw, Crookedpaw, Nightpaw, Pinepaw, Riverpaw, Dapplepaw, Echopaw, and Ravenpaw attack them. Icepaw kills a fox. Then a Twoleg starts a fire around her. Dustpaw saves her life by putting out the fire with water, and the two battle a dog together. The next day, they return safely home. :It is later revealed that Dustpaw has a crush on her. They meet often, but one day, when Frostwing takes Icepaw out to train, she sees him and starts to talk. Frostwing gets frustrated and chases Dustpaw out of territory. Frostwing reports to Nightstar that Icepaw has been talking to him, and she is given 1 moon of cleaning for the elders. :When a rogue cat named Kestrel visits camp, she fights him without warning, but Kestrel doesn't seem bothered and he tells her he wants to learn her ways. :She is upset that she can't visit her mother when she is dying, and is upset that she might not become a warrior, when her sister was already made one, Echowind. Kestrel assures her she'll become the best one. :Icepaw is later made a warrior, Iceshine. Her siblings become Cherryfrost, Ashtalon, Pineshadow, and Flarepaw becomes Flarecloud. :She and Flarecloud devolp a real good bond, and become best friends. :Later, she and Kestrelfang, newly made warrior, go out for a hunt. Kestrelfang asked her if she wanted to be mates, and she accepts. :When Featherstorm died and Darkfur is upset, he runs out of camp but ends up getting a broken tail and leg. Iceshine helps carry him back and she tries to heal him. :Kestrelfang tells her that Tawnywing is accepting one of his kits. Iceshine is very upset with this, and later, Kestrelfang breaks up with her, due to him claiming he loves Tawnywing more. This makes her annoyed and upset. :Later, when she's hunting, Goldenfire and Brambleflight come out and fight. Without warning, they brutally injure her, espically her leg. :She is seen hanging out with Liontooth a lot. Finally, one day, they confess their love for eachother, then happily become mates. :Iceshine gets an apprentice, Redpaw. :She goes out hunting with Liontooth, then feels a pain in her stomach. Then, it is revealed she is expecting his kits. :Ashtalon, her brother, kills Darkdapple in avenge of Mousetalon's death, and then he leaves. Iceshine is very upset, but she gets over this quickly. :Riverfall, the deceased warrior, sends her a dream, sending her a message, envoling lots of words. She wakes up, and cannot remember the dream, even though she is not sure what it means. :Later Yoda, SlimJimpelt and Pip attack the camp. Iceshine is the only warrior fighting. Then the remaining rogues flee. :It is revealed that she still isn't over Kestrelfang, and is still upset over their breakup, and still upset that he lied to her in a talk with Sunfall, out in the forest. Sunfall tries to comfrot her, but fails. He leaves Iceshine there for a while, noting that Kestrelfang isn't that special. He says that Kestrelfang was only being a mouse brain when he broke up. He later leaves, and Iceshine is left alone, thinking about his wise words. :She is chasing a mouse, when she sees Frostypaw, now a rogue named Frost. Frost hides in the bushes, and Iceshine taunts her. Frost claws Iceshine's leg, the leg that Bramblefire injured before. It becomes out of place, and Frost runs of into RiverClan territory. Iceshine runs after her. She climbs a tree, in a desprate rush to get away from Iceshine. But Iceshine grabs her tail and yanks her down the trees. Due to the fall, she dies. Iceshine runs away, ashamed and guilty. :She later has her kits, Whitekit, Snowkit, Amberkit, and Silverkit. After that, her sister, Echowind, has her kits, Ivykit, Softkit, and Brackenkit :When Rainfire attacks Cloudheart in a area with rocks surrounding, she asks Snowfrost to watch her kits so she could investagate. She says yes, and Iceshine runs out of camp to there. Cloudheart and Golden are battling eachother, and Iceshine manages to slam into Golden's side before Cloudheart knocks her away, saying this is his fight. She nods, and runs back to camp. :Amberkit asks her what happened, but she replies nothing. Hawkflight also does, but from a glare. Iceshine told her everything that happened in a whisper. She nods, and hands her a mouse, asking if she's hungry. She says yes, and thanks her, telling her kits that they can play out of the nursery. :Her kit, Whitekit and Kestrelfang bond. When Whitekit asks what happened between him and Iceshine, Kestrelfang replies that he loved Tawnywing more. She hears this, and horrible memories flash in her mind, and a tear runs down her cheek. :Flarecloud takes her and Whitekit out for a walk in the forest. Dawnstar appears, telling her to be greatful and that she has a good life. Iceshine snaps back that her life isn't great. She then tells Dawnstar to leave her alone. They go back to camp. :Shadowpaw is later killed by a adder. Iceshine mourns for the apprentice along with her other Clanmates. :She takes a walk in the Misty Glade, and Pip appears. She says, "I'll attack your camp" and disappears. Iceshine rushes after her, and she later appears in camp. She attacks Kestrelfang by mistake, then guilty, runs into ThunderClan Territory. :Pip is seen climbing a tree, Iceshine after her. Kestrelfang follows her. Iceshine snaps at him, "Leave. This is my battle." But he refrains from doing so. The two cats attack Pip, but she disappears into another place. She and Kestrelfang find her, in the shape of Tawnywing. Iceshine attacks her, while Kestrelfang laughs. She turns into a fox, but then disappears. :Kestrelfang asks Iceshine if that was really Tawnywing, would she attack her? She replies, "I couldn't. But I would if I had to." Kestrelfang tells her that Liontooth gave her a family, and that she should be happy. She says that Tawnywing ruined her life. Kestrelfang tells her that he's happy and Iceshine won't ruin it. He parts, leaving Iceshine having tears run down her cheek and leaping out of ThunderClan territory. :She meets up with a rogue named Athena, who later reveals her self to be Dawnstar. Iceshine is getting ready to leave, when a ThunderClan patrol consisting of Sunfall, Flarecloud, and Kestrelfang find her. They plead with her to come back, and Flarecloud tells her to do what she thinks is right. Iceshine thinks for a minute, and decides that it would be better to go back with her friend, and to her family. :Later, when Softkit runs away from ThunderClan, she and Tawnywing go to recieve her. Tawnywing causes a fight, but Iceshine ends it quickly and takes Softkit back to camp. :When a flood occours, Iceshine is swept down by the water but Liontooth saves her. She sees kits, Whitekit and Ivykit, nearly drowning and she swims towards them, injuring her femur and head. But that doesn't stop her from recieving the kits. She grabs them and swims back. :Later, when badgers attack camp, she helps drive them away, then is suprised and grief-stricken when Berrystep, Nightstar's son, is killed. She mourns for him along with other Clanmates. :Athena appears in camp and gets frustrated at Iceshine. She says that what would Liontooth feel, if his mate still wished she was with Kestrelfang. Iceshine is angry at this but refrains from doing anything. Athena insults her, saying, "You know me very well, I am bright-eyed Athena and brave-hearted Dawnstar. Yet you are a small, busy-body warrior who gets her nose in everything, who dosen't acer for others and who will never ever be a true warrior." She is depressed, and wondering if Athena attempted to ruin her life there. :When her kits refuse to go to sleep, she says she'll tell them a story, and then they can go to bed. They agree, and Iceshine tells them about the time when she was kidnapped by Moon and Blood along with her sister. Amberkit wants to learn how to heal, and Iceshine tells her that if Goldenshine retires, she can be a medicine cat apprentice. :She later goes out in the forest after she scents RiverClan. She finds Dustblaze on her territory and demmands to know what he is doing here. He says that he didn't know this was ThunderClan territory, and before Iceshine could reply, a badger came. It clawed at Dustblaze's stomach but Iceshine thrust it away. But before the badger fell on the ground, it managed to rake its' claws down Iceshine's left open eye, causing it to sting badly. She closes them, but hears Dustblaze avenge her injury by raking his claws down the badger's eye. Before it can flee, Iceshine manages to claw its' pelt. :Dustblaze brings her marigold, and she squeezes a drop in her eye. But it stings, so she puts it away and blinks the water out of her eye. Then she tells Dustblaze that she is fine and she can do it by herself. :Then Dustblaze asks what happened. Iceshine told him about Athena, and her attempt to save Spiritcloud. Dustblaze asks if Iceshine and Kestrelfang are still together, and she replies no. Dustblaze asks her if she still loves him, but she replies that she can't answer. :Flarea cat who was watching them, suggests that they could be mates, two cats with secret feelings. Iceshine replies no, because they will be traitors to their Clans. She tells Dustblaze that she will meet him in the same spot tommorow, then pads back to camp. :She curls up in her nest and has a dream. Icestorm visits her, and tells her she needs to find the real father of her kits. Iceshine asks Icestorm if Liontooth isn't the real father, but Icestorm replies crossly that she didn't say he wasn't. :Later, rogues attack the camp. Iceshine does not fight very well because of her not so good vision. But she tries to fight as good as any warrior. She slashes out a rogue named Coral, who was breaking the nursery wall. She captures Whitekit, but Iceshine slashes Coral's shoulder. Instead of Coral dropping Whitekit, she hands her to Twist. Iceshine leaps over to Twist and starts to claw at him. He hands Whitekit to Darkspirit, leaving Iceshine to attack another rogue. :Darkspirit throws Whitekit back to twist. Iceshine gets annoyed and yells, "Release him!" Twist does not do so, instead, he leaps on the High Ledge and asks the kit for any last words to his mother. Whitekit just squeals, "Mommy! Help me!" Iceshine attempts to do so, but Twist is too fast and gets away. Iceshine is very upset, and claims herself as a bad mother. :Brackenkit walks in, and he asks where Whitekit is. Iceshine replies the rogues took him. Brackenkit claims he will save them. Iceshine sighs in reply. :She finds Dustblaze in their camp, and Dustblaze motions her to follow him. He leads her out in the forest and he asks if Iceshine knew what rogue took Whitekit. Iceshine is lost in thought, guilt crawling at her pelt because she didn't fight hard enough for Whitekit. She stares directly at Dustblaze, hard to believe her vision wasn't great. She finally replies yes, and tells him it was Twist. :Dustblaze looks at her, and tells her that he will get Whitekit back, if it's the last thing he does. Iceshine remembers the good times they had as apprentices, and she nods thankfully, and tells him she will help. :Then Dustblaze asks her if she knows what Twist looks like. Iceshine replies, "Hello? I'm nearly blind! But I know what her scent is." Dustblaze purrs with amusement, and Iceshine follows the scent trail of Twist and Whitekit down to the river. :Dustblaze nods in understanding and Iceshine wads into the water. The water grows deeper and soon her back paws are kicking and her front paws are moving the water out of her way. Dustblaze sends her back to camp. :Later, Iceshine and Dustblaze find two rogues and they battle them for Whitekit. Athena and Dustblaze take Whitekit away and return him to Iceshine. Iceshine nods her thanks and says that a cat couldn't have a better friend. :She hears her sister coughing in the medicine cat den. Iceshine runs over to her and treats her with feverfew and jupiner berries. But the herbs don't help. Echowind reveals she is on her way to join StarClan, and Iceshine is shocked. :She says that Echowind can't leave, she is in a prophecy with Iceshine. But Echowind doesn't reply. She is already dying, a jerk going through her body. Then she is dead. Iceshine wails and is very upset. She claims she is looking half of her life. :Iceshine grabs Echowind by the scruff and hauls her body in the center of camp, so she can mourn for her sister. She holds a vigil when it's raining, her head fur hanging in her face. She is very upset of Echowind's death. :Emberpaw tells Iceshine that Athena wants her near the barn. Iceshine scents her way there and Athena reminds her of how she saved Whitekit. Athena and Gill ask for something in return: to get two apprentices or kits from ThunderClan to save the fate of rogues and loners. :Iceshine nods and pads back to camp. She thinks about it, and suggests she'll get Redpaw and Emberpaw. Then she goes out to hunt and meets Dustblaze and Windstep. They talk to her then she hunts a bit, and goes back to camp. :She remembers Kestrelfang and pads to him, asking for his forgiveness. Kestrelfang does forgive her, and Iceshine is glad. :She later goes to Tawnywing, and she agures with her. Iceshine tells her she has a prophecy that she never wanted to be in. Tawnywing suggests she tells Nightstar, and Iceshine does so. Nightstar tells her that she'll try to do what she can and Iceshine nods. She pads back to Tawnywing. :Iceshine asks for Tawnywing's forgiveness, revealing that she is sorry that she caused so much stress. Tawnywing forgives her and she also aplogizes, wishing Iceshine a happy time with her mate and her kits. Iceshine returns the wish. :Later, Athena and Mallowleaf return to camp, asking for the two cats Iceshine had promised. Iceshine is worried then Whitekit asks if he can come. Iceshine asks him to comfirm if he really wants to. Whitekit replies yes. :Iceshine licks him on the head and nuzzles him, asking for him to be safe. Whitekit says he will and he bounds over to the two rogues. Iceshine asks Emberpaw if she will come, and Emberpaw replies she will. Mallowleaf promises that they will take care of Whitekit. :Kestrelfang licks Iceshine on the shoulder and tells her she was brave to let Whitekit go. Iceshine replies that it was so hard. :Iceshine is seen being groomed by Liontooth. After, Sean runs into camp, followed by Rockey and Sasuke. Iceshine yells intruders, but she knows them so she backs up. Sean knocks Iceshine out and drags her out of camp. A patrol of ThunderClan cats retrieve her and bring her back to camp. :Athena, and Shade come and invade camp at dark. Athena grabs Whitekit and threatens to kill him unless Kestrelfang kills Iceshine. Kestrelfang rips Iceshine's throat, and he lunges for it again, whispering, "Pretend you're dying." Iceshine does so and closes her eyes, although she really feels like she is going to die. :Meanwhile, while Tawnywing is giving birth, Iceshine is shown to cast un-readable and empty glances at both Kestrelfang and Tawnywing, possibly thinking about her time with Kestrelfang. She brings Tawnywing raspberry leaves and borage. Tawnywing then delivers her two kits, named Shellkit and Rabbitkit. :She meets Shellkit. Shellkit's first words are, "Iceshine and Daddy!" Iceshine is proud of the kit for saying her first words. Shellkit later suckles. She looks up at Whitekit, who was watching them, and exclaims that he was big. Shellkit rides on Whitekit around camp. :Athena and Shade return, hissing that they know Iceshine isn't dead. They threaten to kill Shellkit if Iceshine didn't save them, leaving them to know that Kestrelfang will never forgive her if she lets Shellkit die. Athena makes a gash in Shellkit's ear. Iceshine leaps on Athena and bites her neck hard, killing her. :Iceshine plays a game with Rabbitkit and Shellkit, Tawnywing's kits. She tells them to find three leaves, a seed, and a scrap of moss. Rabbitkit finds all of them first, and Iceshine annouces that she wins. Stonekit, however, finds Iceshine hiding a seed in her paw. But he later sees that Rabbitkit wins and battles her playfully. :She talks to Nightstar about her prophecy, which Nightstar goes out to the Moonpool and asks StarClan about it. Nightstar comes back and tells Iceshine she and Flarecloud must lead the Clans when danger arrives. Iceshine is puzzled and claims, "But I'm a queen, if StarClan forgot!" :Swifttail, a warrior of ThunderClan, later drops a peice of prey to Iceshine, and Iceshine nods her thanks. She and Liontooth talk about her prophecy, and Iceshine wonders what happens if she's not good enough. :Flarecloud asks her how her wound is, Iceshine replies it's fine but she thinks it may turn into a scar. :She spots Dustblaze in camp and tracks him down. She asks what he was doing there and Dustblaze replies trying to find his way back to camp. Iceshine does not believe him and turns away, back to camp. :Her previous apprentice, Redpaw is later made a warrior, Redwatcher. :Driftcloud asks her for advice, and how to get Ivykit to believe that Ravenstorm loves her and that Echowind is still her mother. Iceshine replies that it can't happen from someone that isn't releated to her, and that Echowind needs to tell Ivykit herself. :Iceshine talks with Bramblepaw, asking him what's wrong when he stares at her angerily. He replies nothing and Iceshine simply nods and walks away. She sees Amberkit and Bramblepaw show affection and she reminds them that she's right there. :When she sees her mate, Liontooth, she nuzzles him and licks his ear. After, Sunfall reports a tresspasser, and Snowfrost, Liontooth, and her go and face. The tresspasser is revealed to be Rage, stealing two peices of prey. The three cats face him and they get only little wounds. :Her kits become apprentices. Whitepaw, with the mentor of Nightstar, Snowpaw, with the mentor of Kestrelfang, Silverpaw, with the mentor of Nightfang, and Amberpaw, with the mentor of her best friend, Flarecloud. :Iceshine half-slips, half-scrambles down the slope back to camp. She gets a piece of prey for Liontooth to eat and tell him he will rest after it. Liontooth tells Iceshine that she hasn't been acting like herself lately, but like a past life. Iceshine shrugs and tells him they'll be able to talk about it tommorow, she says the battle had left her loosing her paws. Liontooth guides her to the nursery and she sleeps. :In her dream, she visits a place called the Dark Forest. She sees Dustblaze, and his son, Lionpaw. Iceshine shooes him away, claiming it is a dangerous place. She meets three cats, Brokenheart, Tigerdawn, and Whiskers. The ghostly cats become the two warriors' mentors. :Tigerdawn orders them to fight a training session with claws unsheated. Iceshine and Dustblaze obey, and the two would have to face the three mentors. Tigerdawn yowls the starting call, and she leaps on Iceshine, making a deep cut in her shoulder all the way to her neck. Iceshine batts Tigerdawn away and leaps for Whiskers. :Tigerdawn ends the fight and teaches them how to take down an enemy, sending them fleeing. She demonstrates it on Whiskers, tearing into his belly and leaping on his shoulder blades before he falls, and tears at the back of his neck. Tigerdawn sends Dustblaze to do it on Iceshine, claws sheated. :She still trains, but she doesn't see Dustblaze. Tigerdawn and Gingerpelt train her. Tigerdawn sends Gingerpelt to attack Iceshine. Gingerpelt rips her neck wound open and Tigerdawn stops them. Iceshine fades. :She talks to Flameshine about her dream and tells her she doesn't know what it means. :Iceshine is seen in the Dark Forest with Dustblaze and Dreamfrost. They all battle Tigerdawn, Gingerpelt, and Brokenheart. Iceshine's neck to shoulder wound opens. After moments of fighting Tigerdawn sends them home. Iceshine gets up in the warriors' den and walks over to the medicine den. Echowind appears and asks her why she is visiting the dark forest. :She replies that she's just sent there. Echowind tries to convice Iceshine that Tigerdawn was using her to rule the forest but Iceshine disagrees and turns away. Echowind grabs her sister and commands her to listen. Iceshine tells her that they were just trying to make her a better warrior. Echowind hisses and tells Iceshine to stop or else. :Iceshine refuses once more and goes out to hunt. Dustblaze follows her, and she sees a ShadowClan warrior killing prey on ThunderClan territory. She leaps at the tom who turns out to be Runningsky and claws his neck. Runningsky slowly dies and Featherstar hisses at Iceshine, "You will regret this, Iceshine. I will do something to you that will make you regret living." :Kestrelfang tells Iceshine that he will tell Nightstar that she was with Dustblaze when she gets back. :He and Shellkit think Iceshine are disloyal. She looks at Kestrelfang and dares him to say that again. Kestrelfang admits he think Iceshine is disloyal, while Shellkit jeers at Iceshine. Jaystorm and Spottedwing don't think she is. Bramblepaw rakes a claw across Shellkit's face. Kestrelfang leaps on Bramblepaw but Iceshine drags him of. She tells them to stop. :Iceshine looks at Kestrelfang and declares once more that she is not disloyal. Kestrelfang sneers at Iceshine, "I'm sorry for judging you!" and then he takes Shellkit away. :Nightstar hears about this from Kestrelfang and is infuriated. She punishes Iceshine, giving her one moon of apprentice duties and not leaving camp. :RiverClan cats break in, and want to talk to Iceshine. The cats attack, leaving three apprentices to run over to Iceshine. They ask if she knows Dustblaze, and if they know who he loves. Iceshine replies that she does know, and replies that Dustblaze loves her. The three apprentices leave, with the Clan gathering together. Nightstar asks if any cat knows what happened. :Iceshine says she knows and tells the leader they wanted to talk to her. Nightstar is disappointed, and she ends the Clan meeting. :When Lightpaw claims he can see starry pawprints, Iceshine believes it is a joke and makes sarcastic remarks. Lightpaw and Tawnywing see them and follow after them. Then, they come back the following day. :She and Flarecloud agure with Hope when she comes into camp. Iceshine says Hope can't just make herself welcome when she feels like it. Sunfall and Liontooth join in, but take the agurement too far and end up attacking. :When Liontooth comes back, he is covered in blood, along with Sunfall. Iceshine tells them to wash of in a stream. :Iceshine later goes hunting and returns with a plump mouse in her jaws. Liontooth tells her she needs to sleep and she does, but wakes up with a terrifying nightmare. Liontooth is curled up beside her and asks what wrongs. Iceshine explains that she dreamed that she was in darkness, and Riverfall was repeating, "Two Reborn kits. One wise cat. Different on the outside of the reborn cat, but same on the inside. Ice, Flare, and Echo shall either bring destruction, or hope to the Clans." :Liontooth tells her to think of something else, and Iceshine soon falls into a deep sleep. In her dream, she was hunting a rabbit, and she dispatched it. But the mysterious words enter her head. :Iceshine figures out what the prophecy means, that she and Flarecloud, somehow, need to save the Clans. She wakes up and Liontooth asks her what happened. Iceshine replies that she knows the meaning of the dream, and tells Liontooth that she and Flarecloud somehow need to save the clans. :Liontooth nods and says okay. Iceshine tells him she'll take out a hunting patrol and asks if Liontooth would like to come. He agrees and Iceshine also takes Ravenstorm and Dovepaw. She goes to the stream and hunts a rabbit, mouse, woodpeaker, and a vole. Dustblaze is there, on the other side, and almost chases after a squirrel. He sets one pawstep on ThunderClan territory and Liontooth urges him to stop. He then does it once more, Iceshine tells him to stop or they will feel the ThunderClan cats' claws. :Her mate, Liontooth, becomes deputy of ThunderClan. Iceshine is proud and they share tongues for a while. Iceshine then leads a border patrol to renew scent markers on WindClan's borderr, and then the next day, leads a hunting patrol. :On the same day, her kits become warriors, Whitefire, Snowblossom, Amberdawn, and Silverfern. She is very proud of them. :She becomes the foster mother of a abondanded kit, Bullkit, who joins ThunderClan. :Iceshine is given her second apprentice, Wasppaw. :She is a good mentor to Waspaw, and trains him often. :She seems to have great dislike towards Icestorm, a warrior who came back to life for a time. :Iceshine leads a patrol to the ThunderClan border, and is attacked by a RiverClan patrol. She and Liontooth fight Shadefall and Leafheart. :It is suspected she is jealous of Leafheart, as Leafheart is seen spending more time with Dustblaze. :Her wounds get treated by Snowfrost. When Nightstar plots revenge, she comes up with a bunch of ideas, but Nightstar ignores her, making Iceshine think she doesn't have the leader's trust. :Iceshine sits down by the river, looking past in her memories. Flarecloud walks over to her and greets her surprisingly. Iceshine is shocked, but then speaks her worries to Flarecloud, about Kestrelfang, Dustblaze, and Liontooth. Flarecloud tells her that she is just going to have to tell Liontooth her true feelings about him. :One day, Nightstar gets dizzy, and collaspes on the ground. Iceshine, Whitefire, and Ivyfrost are extremely worried. Iceshine sees a faint ginger shape and suggests it is Sunfall, her leader's dead mate. Sunfall brings Nightstar to StarClan. :Iceshine grieves for her leader and keeps vigil. She is very proud of her mate when he comes back the next day as Lionstar. He makes Nightfang deputy, dissapointing her. Then, she and Lionstar spend the night in camp, watching the stars. They go out hunting, and confess how much they love eachother. :Then, one day, Softwish, who is infected with rabies, attacks Iceshine, before fainting. Iceshine is puzzled, then goes to the warriors' den to sleep. :She goes in the Dark Forest, and meets Oakshade, a warrior who is training her with Songmist and Tigerdawn. :When she wakes up, she sees Lightstep and Softwish nuzzling eachother, murmuring, "I love you." She is distraught and exclaims that it is against the warrior code. :Then, Brackenshadow comes in, covered in blood. Shortly after, Birdwing and Iceshinre figure out that Bramblestrike nearly killed Brackenshadow. To Bramblestrike's annoyance, he launches himself at Brackenshadow. They fight for a moment, then heal. :Snowblossom threatens to leave if her mate, Bramblestrike does. Iceshine tells her that she can't. Then, after Bramblestrike annouces that he isn't leaving, Iceshine is delighted. Personality :Iceshine is nice, patient, and mature. Yet she is not afraid to unsheate her claws or bare her teeth if her Clan is being insulted, or a friend is in trouble. She is gentle and friendly. She is fierce in battle, but has extremely fierce loyalty to her Clan and mate. She is thoughtful, kind, and snappy when it comes. She is very loyal to her Clanmates, and wouldn't betray them, even if StarClan themselves came down and begged her. Quotes Theme Songs :Breathe, ''by Taylor Swift. :''If Today Was Your Last Day, ''by Nickelback. :''Firework, by Katy Perry. Trivia This information was revealed by the roleplayer of this character on this page. :Iceshine's favorite choice of prey is a starling. :Iceshine's closest allies are Flameshine, Flarecloud, Dustblaze, Sunfall, Pineshadow, Cherryfrost, Ashtalon, Softwish, Ivyfrost, Birdwing, Brackenshadow, Snowblossom, Silverfern, Whitefire, and Amberdawn. :Iceshine has special powers: She can hear and see anything that's far away, like Dovepaw, from the Warriors ''series. Her sister, Echowind, also has a power, but she is dead. :Her best friend is Flarecloud. Character Pixels File:Icekit.png|Kit Version File:Iceshine.warrior.png|Warrior Version Real Life Image Family Members '''Mates:' :Lionstar: Living :Kestrelfang: (formerly) Living Son: :Whitefire: Living Daughters: :Amberdawn: Living :Silverfern: Living :Snowblossom: Living Mother: :Snowstorm: Living Father: :Thistleflame: Living Sisters: :Echowind: Living :Cherryfrost: Living Brothers: :Pineshadow: Living :Ashtalon: Living Grandsons: :Boulderkit: Living :Owlkit:Revealed on the IRC, December 7th, 2010 Living Granddaughters: :Lilackit: Living :Fernkit: Living :Swiftkit:Revealed on the IRC, December 7th, 2010 Living :Sweetkit:Revealed on the IRC, December 7th, 2010 Living Nephew: :Brackenshadow: Living :Fallenbirch: Deceased, suspected resident of StarClan. Nieces: :Ivyfrost: Living :Softwish: Living. Tree References and Citations Category:Icestorm's Characters Category:Character Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warrior Category:She-Cat Category:Queen Category:Cats with Images Category:Mentor Category:TC Mentors